


DIY

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Post season 11, preparing for the baby.





	DIY

Mulder and Scully visit Ikea to buy the baby’s cot and when putting it together there are a few dowels and screws and nuts left over and Scully won’t believe Mulder that they’re just a spares so she makes him take it apart and start again. He rebuilds the thing three times before slipping the spare parts into his jeans pockets and assuring her the cot is safe.

Scully has been ordered to rest and she’s been spending her time sewing. Her creations aren’t perfect but they’re getting better. She’s made a bunch of stars and tried her hand at animals, stitching the pieces of felt together with oversized woollen thread and lightly stuffing them so they’re three dimensional and very whimsical. She’s particularly proud of her fox.

Later, he’s in the shed and Scully brings him coffee and a slice of the carrot cake she’s taken a liking to. He makes her close her eyes to show her the surprise. He holds out the mobile he’s created. 

She takes it and spins it around. He’s painted the crossed bars at top, the X, in stripes of black and white. “I fixed the bars together with the dowels and screws from the cot, Scully.”

She smiles as she sees he’s threaded her felt stars and animals through each string and in between each shape are the left over nuts.

But it’s the middle string that takes her eye. She lifts it up and grins. At the highest point is her old FBI badge still encased in plastic, but now sprinkled with silver and gold glitter, suspended underneath is his old badge, glittered too and below them both is her fox, hanging at the bottom, it’s tail fluffed and a lopsided grin on his face.


End file.
